Pickup Lines at 3pm
by Trinale Porsche
Summary: When the clock strikes 3, Draco Malfoy would start to profess his love for Hermione Granger through insults! But when he realizes that insults simply won't work, he goes for another strategy. A short cute Dramione drabble. Fluff! :


**Author's Notes: **I thought I ain't gonna have the chance to submit a story for this day! Good thing something came to me! I literally ran out ideas. Anyway, Sequel for **Hermione Granger and the Missing Underwear**, stay tuned for it this week. The **FLUFF** week!

Just a short Dramione drabble.

Song of Inspiration: **Go Girl by Pitbull**

It just came to me while listening to it. :)

* * *

**Pickup Lines at 3pm**

Hermione sat idly at her office, doing nothing. She was done processing the data Kingsley, the current Minister of Magic, gave her. Suddenly, she noticed her officemate, Draco, Draco Malfoy. The man she _used_ to loathe. But they were in good terms now, but still, she can't stand his presence. Nope, fat chance.

She stared at the office clock. It read **3:00** pm.

Any moment now, Malfoy would be entering her office and they would have this little 'friendly' conversation. Let's just say they have this daily 'routine' that at around 3 pm, Malfoy would enter her office and start to bomb her with insults. On why, she didn't know.

And she saw him, moving towards her.

Nearer.

Nearer.

Nearer.

Draco looked at her direction and smiled. This was it. He's gonna go fire his first insult now…

"I've noticed you noticing me and I'm just giving you notice that I've noticed you!"

Hermione fell on her seat, _literally._

"W—what?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" He said, smiling mischievously at her.

"A—are those pickup lines, Malfoy?" She was too bewildered. Draco Malfoy hitting her with cheesy lines? Now that's something new.

Draco, however, ignored her question and seized the opportunity of Hermione being speechless. It's not everyday that you'd see the Hermione Granger so defenseless.

"If a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas."

_'Does this man even know Santa?'_ She thought. She was still shocked. Usually he shot her with Bushy-hair, insufferable know-it-all…_but not this. Oh no, not this._

_'Ha! I'm getting through her! Time for Level 2!'_

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" He suddenly asked. Hermione looked taken aback, and then fumed. He was fooling with her!

"No." She said stiffly. Draco just smirked.

"Well then, would you like to?"

.

.

.

"**WHAT!"**

"Of course I would not! Wh—why are you acting like this, Malfoy? Aren't you supposed to be throwing insults at me?" She raised her brow. She stood up, straightening her blouse at the process.

Again, he ignored this.

"If you stood in front of a mirror and held up 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world."

"Bu—but there's no mirror here!"

.

.

.

Surprisingly, he sat on her desk, facing her, his index finger on his chin. He looked like he was thinking deeply.

"I think there's something wrong with my eyes because I can't take them off you." He said quietly. Hermione could only blush, her mouth slightly ajar.

"I—I…really?" He gave a nod, and suddenly, a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Aha! Now I know! Cause you look a lot like my **next** girlfriend!"

"Wha—what?" She said again. Oh wow, all she can do is stammer.

.

.

.

_Go Draco! You can do it!_

"My magic watch says that you don't have on any underwear."

Okay, that hit a nerve.

"**Ofcourse I do!"**

**"Damn! It must be 15 minutes fast."**

.

.

.

"What…the fuck?" Draco's smirked grew wider. He suddenly leaned in, and Hermione knew what he was going to do before he even did.

"I bet I can kiss you on the lips _without_ touching you." He smirked. He pulled her face and crashed his lips on her. And Hermione forgot all about the bet he made. All she could feel was his lips against hers, and damn, it felt so good. He nipped her lower lip for entrance, which she almost instantly gave, and the battle for dominance had started.

After a few moments, they broke apart. Hermione was red in the face, while Draco had his usual smirk plastered on his face.

"B—but…you touched me…" Hermione said in a whisper, as Draco pulled her closer to him, placing his hands on her waist.

.

.

.

"Oh, really? Guess I lost the bet."

* * *

**End Notes: **Well, that's it for today! I dunno if it's good or what, but, I hope I made you smile. :)

Leave my heartfelt reviews, people.

_Love, Trinale Porsche_


End file.
